Clark Preston
Mayoral candidate |path = Criminal Accomplice |victims = See below |status = Incarcerated |actor = Paul Johansson |appearance = "A Thin Line" }} "These vicious home invasions are a sign of the times. As demographics change, so do crime rates. Now we may not be able to slow the browning in America, but we can sure as hell take our city back. And if you elect me, I'll lead that charge." Clark Preston is a psychopathic mayoral candidate and proxy killer who appeared in A Thin Line as Trevor Mills's manipulator in his serial killings. History A businessman dealing with real-estate and a closet psychopath, Preston was greedy for money, which culminated in him formulating a scheme to create a crime wave he would gain money from when property values went down as a result, during 2002. He started by hiring Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson to invade the home of Trevor Mills and his family. Green and Jackson did, and in the end, Trevor's father and sister were killed and his mother Pamela was raped and critically wounded to a near-vegetative state. Trevor escaped by hiding in a closet. Preston's scheme apparently failed when Green and Jackson were eventually caught and sentenced to life in prison for the crimes. They had claimed that they had been paid to commit the attack, but it couldn't be proven. In order to receive some sort of benefit from the attack, he started supporting Trevor and Pamela, and also gained money from the latter, who used her disability check to donate money. Meanwhile, Trevor began idolizing Preston to a point where he adopted what he believed to be his racist beliefs as his own. Ten years after the Mills tragedy, Preston devised a new scheme to gain money and started a mayoral election campaign. He convinced Trevor to commit a string of home invasions and murders that seemed to be the work of gangs whose members were of ethnic minorities, to which he would then use the crimes as arguments for his campaign. When the BAU is called in to investigate, they interrogate Preston after seeing one of his speeches to get rid of gangs if Trevor's murders are to be stopped. Told to stop promoting his arguments in order to stop the unsub from getting more inspiration, Preston turns them down and leaves, to which the BAU begin to suspect him of some sort of involvement. Preston later visits Trevor and Pamela, giving the latter flowers, and then tells Trevor that they need to "time their moves". Instead, an impatient Trevor kills another family the following night but leaves behind a witness. Beginning to feel the heat, Preston tells Trevor to stay away from him. Meanwhile, Garcia finds out about Preston's involvement in the attack of the Mills family. When Trevor is killed by Morgan after he tries to kill Preston's rival candidate, Rossi and Hotch arrest him in front of his campaign staff as he constantly denies any involvement. Known Victims All of the following were victims by proxy *February 6, 2002: The Mills family **Robert Mills **Pamela Mills **Julie Mills *The 2012 killings committed by Trevor Mills: **February 16: The first home invasion: ***The Mitchell family ****Brian Mitchell ****The unnamed mother ****Two unnamed sons ***Alex Collison **February 20: The second home invasion: ***The Lewis family ****Matt Lewis ****Trisha Lewis ****Mackenzie and BlakeThough Blake Lewis's first name is more common as a male name, it has been said several times she was a girl Lewis ***Ronald Underwood **February 22: The third home invasion: ***Charles and Karen Nelson: ****Charles Nelson ****Karen Nelson ***Pedro Mendez **February 23: The fourth home invasion: ***The Wilson family ****The unnamed parents ****Billy Wilson ****Kelly Wilson ***Ramon Gomez Notes *Preston shares some similarities to Season Five criminal Ray Campion. Both held a closeted form of psychopathy, and manipulated emotionally vulnerable people to commit a series of killings for them as a part of some promotion (Ray used his proxy murders to promote a music album for his client Paul Davies, while Preston used his proxy murders to promote his own mayoral campaign). Appearances *Season Seven **A Thin Line References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminal Accomplices